Prongsie Baby
by imafeckingstarr
Summary: Christmas time is approaching fast, and what do when it's your favourite time of year? PLAN A CHRISTMAS PARTY AT PRONGS' HOUSE! I formally apologise right now to Mr and Mrs Potter, my singing always seems to get the better of us… Disclaimers apply.


**Prongsie Baby  
by imafeckingstarr**

_Summery: Christmas time is approaching fast, and what do when it's your favourite time of year? PLAN A CHRISTMAS PARTY AT PRONGS' HOUSE! I formally apologise right now to Mr and Mrs Potter, my singing always seems to get the better of us… _

"Even bathroom ghosts need company on Christmas Eve, Harry kissed me in the snow, I'll deck the stalls with lots of mistletoe," – "Wrocking around the Bathroom Stall"; The Moaning Myrtles

A/N: Do enjoy this Christmas Special ;) Ha, Christmas Special, it sounds like it's a Television Programme! Is anyone else looking forward for the new Doctor Who Christmas Day, or is it just me? Also, this one-shot is based upon the song "Santa/Voldy Baby"; aha, just saying (Voldy Baby is the Wizard Rock song written by the Slytherin girl band The Parselmouths).

* * *

'_Prongsie Baby'_

When I looked out of the bedroom window of mine and Prongs' room, I couldn't believe my eyes. For miles, all I could see was a crisp white layer of pure, undamaged white snow – that was going to be trampled on ASAP; us Marauders don't like to see snow untouched. Gazing delightfully out of the window, I could see small cotton like snowflakes fall effortlessly out of the sky. I was stunned by the beauty of the secluded area to where Prongs' parents lived, and no words could describe how exquisite and picturesque it looked; I sound like a poet, but sometimes this mere observation helps win the heart of a young lady – which was exactly what I was going to do tonight.

Tonight was the official Marauder Christmas party, a party James and I have been planning since the beginning of the Christmas holidays. Charlus and Dorea, James' parents, won't be in town and they wholeheartedly agreed that this party was what we needed. The moment they gave us the permission (after our little victory dance, of course) we sent owls to everyone we intended to invite. James sent a _special_ invitation to Lily Evans, a pretty redheaded muggleborn; and the love of his life. I swear if they don't get together this Christmas then it's completely obvious that they just weren't meant to be.

Of course, I, Sirius Orion Black invited a gorgeous raven haired, green eyed girl too – chances like these don't come along that often; but you'll find out about her at the party! Naturally, Remus, Peter, Isabelle and Zoë have been invited, along with many other Gryffindor's, Ravenclaws and several Hufflepuff's too; but if I mentioned everyone who was attending the party _now_ we'd be here forever.

I raced to James' bed, knowing full well that he hates early mornings, but today was the day! The day he was going to get his girl, and I mine. "PRONGS IT'S TIME! TODAY'S THE DAY MATE! GET THE HELL OUT OF BED!" I screamed, jumping on him and bouncing up and down on his bed. James opened a sleepy eye and attempted to glare at me; it wasn't a very good glare, but that was because it was the morning. "Pads mate, what's the time?"

"PARTY DAY, JAMESIE BOY! IT'S PARTY DAY!" That was bound to get his attention. He wanted everything absolutely perfect, not because it was probably the last party to be held at his house ever; but because he wanted to impress Lily. His infatuation with the emerald eyed, red haired Gryffindor prefect grew more and more each day. It was SIRIUSLY (Hah, couldn't resist) unhealthy and completely irritating.

"Huh?"

"You complete idiot, Jamesie boy! Today's the 24th December! IT'S FREAKING PARTY DAY!" That definitely got his attention, because he shot out of bed; making fall backwards and land on my arse. As much as that hurt, the good thing was that I managed to get his lazy butt out of bed. That's always a good sign. "For Merlin's sake Sirius, why the hell didn't you say that sooner?" James groaned as he ran into the bathroom.

I chuckled, "I did; you chose to ignore me, as usual Jamesie boy," James just poked his head round the bathroom door and stuck his tongue out at me. "Ooh, touchy are we James?" I asked with a grin. I didn't get an answer, for James returned to the bathroom to get ready for the most eventful day of our Marauding lives.

* * *

"Bye Mum, Dad! See you when you get back!" James waved cheerily as he watched his parents get ready to leave for a business trip – it was a mission to do with Aurors; both Charlus and Dorea were fantastic aurors, the best pair in the department. "Bye love, goodbye Sirius," Dorea smiled, hugging us both. It still felt a bit weird, being hugged by my best friends Mum, but I guessed I was like a second son to her.

"See you later boys. Have a nice time at your party," Charlus winked at us – couldn't keep anything past him, he knew _exactly_ what we were going to do. "Oh, believe _me_ Mr. Potter; we will," I smirked, and Charlus waved as he followed his wife through the floo network.

James whipped out his wand and began to mutter incantations, making the house look more Christmas-like. He really was a creative bloke. "What do you want me to do?" I asked, also pulling out my wand.

"Just, y'know, stand in the corner for me, will you Pads?"

After much debate, I was allowed to decorate the house; though James still didn't trust me. I don't know why, it wasn't like _I_ was the one who blew up the birthday decorations for Isabelle's party; that was all—actually, I'll tell you about that incident another time.

"Sirius, for Merlin's sake put the star on the top of the tree and bloody hurry up!" James hissed, I couldn't help but laugh at him. It had taken us all of four hours to get this house looking like it was part of the festivities, only because James wanted to do all of the creative stuff on his own. I can't believe it took him _half an hour_ to finally let me help.

"James don't get your knickers in a twist, levitating the star for the top of the tree is hard work!" I replied cheekily, raising my wand higher and higher slowly to annoy him. Once it was finally up there, James dragged me upstairs to get ready – and by getting ready I mean, priming him up to look decent for his Lily flower.

"Do you think that—no, never mind," James stopped talking, and I frowned. Did he want to talk about Lily? I'm sure she liked him, and by that, I mean like-like. I didn't fancy dropping the L-word bomb, not just yet. "Prongs?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow – look, I'm caring when I want to be! "It doesn't matter Sirius, you need to get ready. Need to be all _handsome_ and _masculine _for E-mph, mph, mph!" The rest of that sentence was unheard of, for I had leapt across the room and onto my best friend, covering his mouth with my hand.

"Stop talking and get dressed James," I retorted; and it was exactly what we did.

* * *

"They're taking their time," James sighed, irritated; pacing the living room. Moments before Remus, Peter and two other boys, Jake Weatherfield and Thomas Millington appeared with presents for people. People meaning their _fantastic_ hosts and for the secret Santa; which was Lily's and Isabelle's idea. A muggle tradition apparently, I'd never heard of such a thing. Remus explained to James and me thoroughly the basic concept of the "Secret Santa"; but the idea of _more_ present buying made us both ecstatic.

"James, we're talking about the _girls_, and the other lads who said they were coming later on. The girls will be here soon and you know it. They just like to be 'fashionably late'; you should know this by now," Millington grinned, gulping down the rest of his butterbeer like a pig. Anymore of that stuff and he really would look like a pig.

"Millington's right Prongs, they'll be here shortly," I hated to agree with the boy, but he was right. I was just as anxious as James, for a similar reason. I wasn't going to court Lily, no; she was my best friends' girl…well, possibly. I want to court _my_ raven-haired, green-eyed angel. What if she brought someone else to the party? That idea seemed to haunt me, and it wasn't until James shrieked a girly shriek exclaiming that the girls had finally arrived (they had apparated into his front garden) that I felt reassured that it was _only_ the girls – no-one else.

"James, please don't let me hear you shriek like that again," Remus complained, "I'd quite like my hearing, thank you,"

Just as James made his way to the front door, witches and wizards began to apparate straight into the living room; something we _all_ were used too.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY! EVERYBODY MOVE OUT OF MY WAY! SEXY BEAST COMING THROUGH!" I yelled, diving through people to get to the front door. I never noticed the mad amount of people that had been apparating into the house, not until I wanted to greet my other friends.

"Bit vain, aren't you Sirius?" Isabelle giggled, tucking a strand of her pretty blonde hair behind her ear. I grinned childishly at her, "Not at all. Everyone knows that I'm telling the truth," Isabelle merely rolled her eyes at me, it was funny. "Would you like me to take your coat, Iz?" I asked her, being the gentleman I was brought up to be – well, a gentleman with minor changes.

She just gave me a funny look, and agreed reluctantly. I don't think she trusts me. Why is it that so many people don't trust me? "Is Remus here yet?" She asked me, a small twinkle in her eyes and a faint blush on her cheeks. I softened my grin to a smile and nodded at her, "Yeah, he came here about half an hour ago, he's sitting in the corner over there, look," I told her, pointing over in the corner by the kitchen. Isabelle gave her thanks, handed me my present and sauntered off to the Remus inhabited corner. Someone was going to get lucky tonight – wink, wink.

"Oh Lily, you look stunning tonight, here let me take your coat…no really, I insist,"

I smirked at the idea of James trying to be as gentlemanly as possible – bless him, he really likes this girl. "James really, you don't have too," Lily began, blushing furiously as James whipped off her coat. "Honestly Lily, it's fine," James smiled at her; and it took a lot of effort for me to keep my mouth shut and not burst out laughing. It was the way he looked at her, like she was the only girl on the planet – I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't, because it would make _me_ a hypocrite. I looked at a certain girl like that too, says Remus. But he's probably right.

"Happy Christmas James, thanks for inviting us," A sweet, tinkling voice hit my ears, and I almost melted at the very sound. It was Emmy Cuthbert, the most gorgeous girl in the universe – and of course, Gryffindor house. Not only is she one of my best friends, but I adore her more than anything. Her raven hair stops beautifully at her shoulders in wispy curls and her sea-green eyes are enhanced with a light amount of black mascara and kohl eyeliner. I couldn't see what she was wearing, for it was shrouded by a pretty turquoise cloak – the cloak I have her for her sixteenth birthday.

"It was my pleasure Emmy," James grinned, I think it was the formality the pair were speaking in was making him chuckle, because soon the pair of them were in hysterical fits of laughter. Their laughter was so contagious, I couldn't help laughing too. Her eyes darted to me, and I could feel heat hit my cheeks – Merlin, am I blushing? Dammit. "Ah, Sirius mate, about time you got over here!" James said loudly, a stupid smirk plastered across his face, "I'll leave you two to it, Peter looks a bit lonely, maybe I'll pry him away from the food," and James ran over to the food table where poor little Peter was stuffing his face – though from where I'm standing, it looks like he's enjoying himself. I turned to watch him save Peter from the insane amount of food he's eating – why's he left me here on my own? I shouldn't be worried, this is Emmy, we've been friends for years.

"Nice of him to run away," I mutter, and I heard Emmy giggle. "Well, I'm pretty sure that he's just worried that Peter will eat himself sick," She replied, and I turned round to face her, smiling. "Uhm, Emmy, would you like me to take your cloak?"

"Sure, thanks Sirius," Emmy smiled at me; taking off the cloak, and I can feel my eyes bulge out of my sockets. Merlin, she looks stunning. A rich purple, short sleeved top that hugs _every_ curve, a mid-length black skirt and matching black ballet pumps – hanging round her neck is the gold chain I got her for Christmas in our third year. She's wearing the necklace…I've never seen her wear it in public. Merlin's pants, she looks gorgeous. "Eyes up here Sirius," Emmy sighs, snapping her fingers in front of my face. Oops, I've been staring at her for too long. Dammit!

"Sorry…I…I'll be back," I mutter and I walk off, with her cloak in my hand.

* * *

"I couldn't help it Prongs, she just looks…_ooft_," I sigh, telling James exactly everything that had happened with the encounter between Emmy and me, "Sirius you just need to tell her straight. Enough of the fancy talk, you've been crushing on this girl since third year!"

Which is true, even if I _have_ been continuing with my usual ways – a couple of snogs per broom closet, several different girls each time – I've been "crushing" as James has put it, on Emmy since third year. I don't know what made me see her in a different light, but I did; and now I can't take it anymore. I've stopped using girls, I just want her. And only her.

"Ask her to dance, sing to her, do _something_ Pads to make her see that you're madly in love with her," James exclaimed, but I frowned, thinking things through. What if she doesn't like me, the way I like her? "Merlin, I used the L-word bomb again, I apologise," James sighed, but I brushed it off, because he was probably right.

"Sing to Emmy? Tell her how I feel?" I confirmed, and James nodded at me, grabbing another bottle of firewhisky. "Who's singing to Emmy?" I hear Lily Evans ask as she walks over to us. "Sirius is," James replied, his eyes ogling at the very sight of her.

"Why?" Lily asks us, cocking her head to the side. Curiosity seems to get the best of us Gryffindor's.

"Because it's time I tell her how I feel, even if she doesn't feel the same," I replied, and I walked over to where she and Isabelle was sitting. Lord, I feel like a prat. I brush past Millington and some girl from Ravenclaw, who I think is called Elizabeth Kane; and I quickly walk past Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewitt, who seemed to be getting a little bit frisky.

It felt like I was walking past _everyone_ to get to Emmy and Isabelle; and by the time I got to where they were sitting, Emmy was gone. Isabelle was sitting there on her own, carefully sipping her firewhisky, "Where's Emmy?" I ask her, sitting down. My legs were beginning to ache and my feet were killing me.

"She's dancing with Darren Lopez, you know, that guy from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?" Isabelle replied, nodding her head in their direction, "What about Remus?" I ask, remembering that she had asked where he was, "He's gone to get some more drinks," She replied, blushing. I just nodded thanks, and went to dance with Emmy.

"Hi, do you mind if I cut in?" I ask as I reach them, watching Lopez twirl Emmy round, "No, not at all," Lopez replied, and he handed Emmy over to me, "So Sirius Black wants to dance with his best friend," Emmy laughed as I spun her round, "What if I do?" I asked her.

"Do you realise how long I've waited for you to ask me to dance? You're such a _guy!_ And that's not a compliment,"

I couldn't help but laugh at her, though I could feel my heart crashing against my rib cage – heck, was this even normal?

There was a squeal of delight coming from the corner of the room, and as Emmy and I turned to see what the commotion was, we saw Lily Evans fling herself upon James and kiss him passionately, "Well, it had to happen sooner or later, didn't it?" Emmy chuckled, continuing to dance with me.

Lily tore herself away from her – now – precious James, and he nodded at me, and I just nodded back. It was time for me to tell Emmy, to tell her everything. But just saying it wasn't going to help, I was going to have to sing something.

James paused the music to play something else, and I recognised it immediately. A Summer or two ago, Lily had taken us to see a muggle musical called "Moulin Rouge"; and said that the female Courtesan reminded her of me. Simply because I've been with more than half of the female population at Hogwarts and she slept around with people for money. The song was pretty, "Your Song" it's called. It's one of Emmy's favourites from the musical.

"_My gift is my song, and this one's for you," _I sang, I just hoped that I was in tune – believe me, the last time _I_ sang was when Gryffindor won the Quidditch world cup. I certainly wasn't as lyrically pleasing as I wanted to be. "_And you can tell everybody, that this is your song,"_ I continued to sing, for we had stopped dancing – so had everyone else.

"_It may be quite simple but, now that it's done. Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words. How wonderful life is, now you're in the world," _I stared deep into her eyes, my hands still resting on her waist, hers upon my shoulders. Her eyes never strayed from mine, so it gave me the confidence to continue.

"_Sat on the roof, and I kicked off the moss. Well some of the verses, they got me quite cross. But the suns been kind, while I wrote this song. It's for people like you that, keep it turned on," _I could see the tears build up in her eyes; though I knew she was trying to keep her emotions in check. It was a typical Emmy thing. It was one of the reasons why I loved her. I did it! I managed to use the L-word bomb in a decent sentence! Score one for the sexy beast!

"_So excuse me for forgetting, but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or if they're blue. Anyway the thing is, what I really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes that I've ever seen!" _I began to slowly twirl her around with the beat of the song, and I could hear the encouragement from James and Remus – who seemed to be eloped with both their girls, Lily and Isabelle. It didn't come to a shock to me that Remus liked Isabelle, I'd guessed as much. The poor bloke mutters her name in his sleep; if that wasn't a huge indication to his feelings then I don't know what would have been. She danced well, I remember that time at the Hallowe'en ball in fifth year, and how we had to dance a peculiar waltz, yet it was familiar to Emmy and I – we'd been practising waltzes for reasons that are still unknown to me. Maybe she craved my company as much as I craved hers? I wasn't sure, but I bet I'd never know the reasons behind it all.

"_And you can tell everybody, that this is your song. It may be quite simple, but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words. How wonderful life is now you're in the world. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words. How wonderful life is, now you're in the world!"_

The song ended, I finished singing and Emmy and I stopped dancing. "Emmy…I…I love you. When we get back to Hogwarts, will you…will you come to Hogsmeade with me on the first weekend we can?" I could feel the palms of my hands sweat idiotically as Emmy took an agonising amount of time to tell me yes or no. Merlin let her say yes. Dear Merlin, please!

What took me by surprise were her lips meeting mine, so drastically and so quickly that it took me a while to register what was happening. I could hear the wolf whistles from my friends and the other people around us but I didn't care. My best friend, _my_ Emmy, was snogging me senseless. "Sirius Black you're a complete and utter fool. But you're my fool," She murmured, breaking the kiss and smiling warmly at me. I lent my head on hers, "I'll go to Hogsmeade with you."

"Merry Christmas Emmy," I whispered, kissing her softly.

"Merry Christmas Sirius," She replied, and I welcomed her warm embrace. Indeed, what a merry Christmas this _has_ been.


End file.
